dcfandomcom-20200222-history
K'li (Earth 2)
World's End Arriving to Earth alongside the other Furies through the fire pits, War proclaimed that Darkseid will rise. She clashed against the Wonders, introducing herself as a Fury of Apokolips, and eventually defeating them while taking control of Red Tornado, Power Girl and Huntress to use them as toys. She was about to kill Batman, but was saved by Superman so she ordered them to kill each other as she was called by her master to the pit. She joined her sisters on the North Pole. While Famine has fallen, she could be replaced, but first they must destroy the planet's Avatars to ensure Apokolips' victory. The Furies ambushed the White and Grey Avatars, with her bifurcating Grundy with her axe. But while they were overwhelmed with the Green's Avatar arrival, she proclaimed that the Avatars' power was dying alongside their planet before being knocked out by the Avatar of the Blue. She witnessed the new Fury of Famine's arrival that gave her Fury sisters the edge they needed, but it was short as one of the Avatar's allies revealed them the Furies's weaknesses in order to exploit them, War's being deprivation of radiation. Nevertheless, she was quickly saved and their battle continued until the final Avatar's arrival. After four long hours, the Wonders of the World helped the Avatars to finally defeat the Furies, with Superman overloading her energy cells and shutting her powers off, ending War's threat. Her connection to Apokolips broken, K'li was the only surviving Fury, a fallen and powerless warrior who could do nothing more than try to escape Earth's demise while coming across the fallen doyenne of the Furies who told her that they will flee to conquer again. Before leaving, they encountered a man who asked them to take care of his son, to which Barda agreed to keep before finally escaping the world's ultimate fate. | Powers = * : K'li has natural over human abilities at her disposal, which she gains by her cells ability to absorb ultraviolet radiation. The radiation flows throughout her body manifesting through a slight glow on her skin. ** : K'li possesses vast levels of strength, being capable of fending off against two Kryptonians singlehandedly. ** : K'li was able to emanate from one of the fire pits without any harm. ** Telempathy: K'li can manipulate the mental and emotional states of other beings, putting them under her control as they are driven to insanity. *** *** ** : K'li and her Fury sisters fought a never ending battle against the Avatars of Earth for prolonged hours without rest. ** : K'li can fly under her own power without aid. | Abilities = * : As the Fury of War, K'li was trained in the art of combat by Apokolips' elite warriors. Able to overwhelm even five opponents simultaneously. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Ultraviolet Radiation Depletion: Should she be deprived of ultraviolet radiation to strengthen her, K'li will slowly weaken while losing all of her powers and abilities. * : If K'li's synapses absorb more radiation than they are capable of process, her energy absorption cells will melt and her abilities will shut off. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Apokoliptian Axe * Apokoliptian Sword * Apokoliptian Scythe Each of her weapons seemed to be empowered by K'li's own ultraviolet radiation. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Earth 2: World's End | Wikipedia = War | Links = }}